1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch with a connector, which is applied to a switch for a back up lamp disposed in, for example, a motorcar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of a switch with a connector portion, for example a switch for a back up lamp, the connector portion is integrally constructed with the switch body. The switch body is screwed into and fixed to a vehicle body as a supporting member. In this case, the direction of connecting the connector portion is provided so as to be disposed along an axial center of the switch body.
In relation to this, in recent years, because of mounting space problems, there was a demand for a so-called "horizontal switch", in which the direction of connecting a connector portion is provided so as to be disposed at a certain ankle (e.g., at right angles) with respect to an axial center of a switch body. Accordingly, a switch, in which the direction of connecting the connector portion is bent at right angles with respect to an axial center off a switch body was easily contemplated.
However, in the aforementioned structure in which tile direction of connecting the connector portion was disposed at a certain angle, there were drawbacks such that, when the switch body was screwed into and fixed to a vehicle body, it was not possible to know where the connecting area position of the connector portion was before the switch body was screwed into and fixed to the vehicle body. Accordingly, the direction of connecting the connector portion could not be found. Accordingly, in this structure the length of a wiring harness which is used for connecting the connector portion of the switch to another connector portion pulled out from a vehicle body must be lengthened so that a slack portion is formed. Further, a structure having a space for accommodating the slack portion of the wiring harness must be formed and fixing the slack portion to the vehicle body is needed.